Hangeng Diculik!
by CloudSomnia
Summary: anak-anak Suju akhirnya berusaha keras *dengan cara mereka sendiri* untuk menyelamatkan Hangeng dari si raja iblis absolute Kim Heechul! sampai mana usaha mereka? yang masuk dan baca ff ini please review ya, jgn ngga ninggalin jejak *peace*
1. Chapter 1

**Penculikan Hangeng**

**Starring: 15 anggota Suju XD yeeeiii!**

-China, entah di kota mana, tahun 7777 (gw dihajar Han-ge)—

Saat itu Hangeng tengah berbelanja dipasar. Setelah berbelanja, maka Han-ge pulang ke rumah.

"Kok tiba-tiba jalanannya sepi gini yak? Kayak ada di film koboi," batin Hangeng merinding. Apalagi ada aura-aura setan seperti mengintainya.

"Ehem." Tiba-tiba ada suara mendehem seseorang dibelakang Hangeng. Hangeng berbalik ngeri dan melihat seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam. Mata orang itu seolah-olah mengisyaratkan alarm bahaya. Tapi Hangeng malah menyongsong orang tersebut sambil menangis bahagia.

"Heechuuullll! Long taim no si (baca: long time no see)!" tangis Hangeng sambil berlari bahagia menyambut orang yang ternyata Heechul itu. Tiba-tiba Heechul mengeluarkan senapan.

-BOOOOMMMM!—

Heechul melempar bom telak didepan Hangeng. Otomatis muka Hangeng yang ganteng tanpa cacat sama sekali itu mendadak item.

"Chul? lo kenapa?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Berani-beraninya lo nanya kenapa!" teriak si ratu sejagat (giliran gw yang dilempar Ichul pake bom) oke, si raja (setan) sejagat. "Harusnya gue yang tanya, kenapa lo tega-teganya ninggalin gue hah?" cecar Heechul ngga nyante.

Hangeng yang sedang jatuh dalam posisi paling tidak sedap dipandang itu (bayangkan sendiri :P) segera berdiri dan menyongsong Heechul. Tapi Heechul mengacungkan senapannya sehingga Han mengkeret takut. "Bukan gitu maksud gue Chul…" kata Hangeng takut.

"Apaan bukan maksud lo? Lo tau ngga, gue sampe depresi tiga bulan! Gue, KIM HEECHUL, DEPRESI sampe TIGA BULAN!" Heechul tambah ngga nyante.

"Hah? Gue ngga tau, berarti gue hebat dong?" kata Hangeng nyengir. Niatnya sih mau bercanda. Tapi Hangeng ngga tau bahwa bercanda disaat raja (iblis) Kim Heechul sedang dirundung murka, benar-benar bukan tindakan yang bijaksana.

-BOOOMMMM!—

Heechul menembak Hangeng lagi dan membuat Hangeng terpental hingga lima meter dari posisi awalnya.

"A, ampuni saya, tuan Kim Heechul…" Hangeng memelas. Keadaan Koko memang udah mengenaskan banget. Mukanya jadi item banget, ngalahin wajan.

"Gue kagak denger lo ngomong apaan!" Heechul nyolot. Hangeng jadi kesel.

"GUE MINTA AMPUN, CONGEK!" maki Hangeng pake bahasa korea yang diajarkan Heechul. Ilmu yang sangat (tidak) berguna.

"Ngomong ma siapa lo?" Heechul nyolot dua kali.

-jek jek jek jek—

Sebuah helikopter berputar-putar diatas kepala Heechul dan Hangeng. Terlihat kepala Leeteuk menyembul.

"Woooiiii! Jangan ngobrol disono! Cepetan naik, Chul, Geng!" teriak Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan dua tali.

-BOOOMMMMMM!—

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak 1, 2, 3, 11 anak manusia yang ada didalam heli itu. Yap, si helikopter udah wafat ditembak Heechul. Sebelas (tebak-tebak dulu sebelas orang ini siapa aja) anak itu berjatuhan ketanah bagaikan hujan.

"Adududuhhh, pinggang Kyu sakit!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Chul, lo ngapain sih?" aum Prabu Jungsoo marah.

"Iya, Heechul hyung kok ngancurin heli kita sih? Sekarang gimana kita baliknya?" Sungmin ikutan ngamuk. Soalnya mukanya juga jadi ikutan item.

"Tolongin gue hyung! Heechul jadi gila!" jerit Hangeng. Alis kanan Leeteuk naik.

"Han, kita nih lagi dalam misi ngembaliin elo ke Suju lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa muka lo item kayak wajan gitu?" kata Leeteuk heran sambil berjalan mendekati Hangeng.

-BOOOOMMMMM!—

Heechul nembak Leeteuk.

"Astaghfirulllah! Chul, lo mo bunuh gue?" amuk Leeteuk.

"Lo denger ya! Gue udah ganti misi, gue mo bikin Hangeng tau rasanya depresi sampe tiga bulan! Gue mo balas dendam!" kata Heechul smirk. Leeteuk melongo. Han juga.

"Anak-anak! Cepetan tangkap si Heechul!" suruh Leeteuk. Sayangnya ngga ada yang bereaksi.

"HOI!" aum Leeteuk.

"Kagak ah, Teuk. Takut gue, Heechul hyung pake senjata gitu, lah kita? Piso karet aja ngga punya," tolak Yesung.

"Kalo lo sih gue ngga heran. Dasar penakut," cibir Leeteuk.

"AHAAA!" teriak Henry dan Ryeowook yang berhasil menjaring Heechul. Heechul ngamuk-ngamuk dijaring.

"Ada untungnya juga punya badan kecil! Yeah~!" Hen-wook tos.

"Hangeng hyung! Lo ngga papa?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Ada yang sakit? Luka? Heechul hyung ngga ngapa-ngapain kan? Ngga ngapa-ngapain kan? Kenapa Heechul hyung bisa ketemu sama hyung?" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan nada yang (terlalu) cepat. Hangeng ngga mengubris Eunhyuk.

"Hangeeeennggg! Leeteuuukkkk! Bebasin gueeeee!" amuk Heechul.

"Chul, lo gila ya? Itu senjata dapat dari mana? Ngapain lo nembakin Hangeng?" Leeteuk ngelus-ngelus dada. Tiba-tiba Heechul melemparkan sebuah benda bulet imut mirip Shindong kearah mereka.

"Apaan tuh? Permen?" tanya Donghae.

-BOOOOOMMMMMM!—

"Begoooo! Ini bom asaaappppp!" gerutu Shindong. Pandangan mereka jadi kabur.

"Pegangin Hangeng-ge! Pegangin Hangeng-ge!" perintah Zhoumi.

"Lo kira kita bisa ngeliat? Koala sinting lo!" Kyuhyun malah marah-marah.

Dan setelah mereka keluar dari teritori bom asap, ternyata Heechul udah kabur membawa Hangeng. Sayup-sayup terdengar sisa suara Hangeng.

"HELEP MEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>"Kayaknya Heechul hyung udah gila," kata Kyuhyun saat mereka berunding tentang apakah yang terjadi pada Heechul.<p>

"Kita juga tau dia gila. Trus misi ini gimana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kok suasanya kayak di padang pasir gini sih?" kata Ryeowook yang berulang kali kelilipan pasir.

"Huuuhh, gue ngga tau. Musti bilang apa sama om Sooman nih?" kata Leeteuk.

-_bonamana, bonamana—_

Terdengar ringtone Bonamana.

"Hape gue nih," kata Leeteuk. Terbaca nama om Sooman. "Ngapain sih, ni tua Bangka satu nelpon gue?" gerutu Leeteuk.

"Angkat aja hyung. Siapa tau sebenarnya Heechul hyung ngebawa Hangeng hyung ke kantor SM," kata Shindong.

"Halooo?" sapa Leeteuk.

"_Jungsoo-sshi, Hangengnya udah ketemu belum_?" tanya om Sooman diseberang sana dengan nada super duper manis. Tapi tentu aja ngga akan semanis suara Kyuhyun di lagu Listen To You-nya Pasta, huehehehe.

"Ketemu sih, tadi. Tapi ilang lagi," kata Leeteuk.

"_Loh? Kok gitu toh? Ayo, dicari lagi,_" kata om Sooman. Kali ini dengan nada guru TK.

"Gimana mo nyari? Kagak ada fasilitasnya neeehhhh!" koar Kyuhyun dan langsung digaplok Sungmin, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook. (pacarnya Kyuhyun semua :D)

"_Saya ngga mau tau! Pokoknya kalian saya bayar buat nyariin Hangeng!_" nada om Sooman berubah jadi ngga nyante.

"Hah? Emang kita dibayar ya?" tanya Yesung dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan: tanyain-dong-,-siapa-tau-iya.

"Emang kita dibayar?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Eeennngg, ya pokoknya nanti ada imbalannya. Cari aja Hangeng sampe ketemu!_" om Sooman memutuskan telepon.

"Heran ni orang. Giliran Hangeng nuntut aja, nyari-nyari sampe kebakaran jenggot. Coba dulu-dulu, yang ada Hangeng disiksa ma SM!" kata Leeteuk heran+kesel.

"Jadi sekarang gimana nih, hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Lawan kita Heechul hyung gitu loh? Kalo gue emang bosan idup, dengan senang hati gue tantang duel si Heechul," kata Yesung.

"Yang ada ntar kita dikutuknya lagi," lanjut Donghae.

"Urusan kutuk-mengutuk kan kita juga ada. Tuh," kata Eunhyuk sambil nunjuk Kyuhyun. Yang ditunjuk bengong.

"Kita minta bantuan si Kangin ajah gimana?" usul Leeteuk. Yang lain cuma mengangguk-angguk pasrah. _Gimanakah keadaanmu sekarang, Han…_ pikir anak-anak khawatir. Leeteuk nelpon Kangin.

-tut tut tut—

"Halo? Bisa bicara sama Kangin?" kata Leeteuk pada front office militer bidangnya Kangin alias angkatan darat.

_"Kangin? Siapa Kangin?"_ tanya komandannya Kangin. Leeteuk tersadar. _Nama aslinya Kangin kan Youngwoon ya, hehehe, bego banget gue,_ pikirnya sambil menggetok kepalanya.

"Ini lagi pake aegyo segala! Buruan, hyung! Ntar Heechul hyung keburu jauh!" kata Sungmin sambil ngelempar Leeteuk pake pasir.

"Iya, Kim Youngwoon yang masuk tanggal 5 Juli!" kata Leeteuk.

_"Kim Youngwoon? Kim Youngwoon yang masuknya tanggal 5 Juli ada banyak,"_ kata komandan.

"Heeeggghhh, yang anggotanya Super Junior itu loh!" kata Leeteuk.

_"Super Junior? Apaan tuh?"_

_Hah? Kagak tau Super Junior? Kemana aja lo?_ Pikir Leeteuk sweatdrop. "Eeennggg, cariin aja yang gemuk trus mukanya mirip raccoon!"

_"Raccoon?"_ Lalu terdengar suara. _"Siapa nyariin gue pake nama raccoon?"_ itu suaranya Kangin.

"Kangiiinnnnn! Gue minta bantuan elo!" jerit Leeteuk.

_"Apaan, hyung?"_ tanya Kangin sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang kayaknya berdarah akibat teriakan istrinya.

"Itu! Si Heechul nyulik si Hangeng. Padahal om Sooman ntuh kasih kita misi buat nariin Hangeng en ngembaliin dia ke Suju! Tapi ternyata si Heechul yang ketemu Hangeng duluan, malah nyulik Hangeng karena dia dendam sama Hangeng yang udah ngebikin dia depresi selama tiga bulan. Gue minta bantuan lo buat nyelamatin Hangeng dan ngembaliin Heechul ke jalan yang benar…" jelas Leeteuk ngos-ngosan.

_"Militer?"_ tebak Kangin. Leeteuk ngangguk. Padahal Kangin ngga liat anggukan Leeteuk tapi tau kalo Leeteuk bilang iya. (ikatan batin suami-istri kali yaaa? :D)

_"Oke. Gue musti kemana?"_ tanya Kangin.

"Ya kesini."

_"Kemana?"_

"Kesini lah, o`on."

Urat sabar Kangin putus. _"WOI! YANG O`ON DISINI GUE APA ELO HAH? GUE MANA TAU LO ADA DIMANA! 'KESINI' ITU ADA BANYAK!"_

"Eeee…" Leeteuk mengkeret.

_"Udahlah! Gue nyariin kalian pake GPS aja!"_ Kangin menutup telepon.

"Jadi gimana hyung?" tanya Shindong. Kebanyakan anak-anak pada tidur saking bosannya nungguin Leeteuk nelpon.

"Woi! Lo pada bangun! Ada yang punya ide ngga, supaya cepat ketemu Hangeng?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Gue usul," Donghae angkat tangan dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Kalo mo cepat, pake mobil dooonnnggg…" Donghae ngorok lagi.

"WOOOIII! BANGUN LO SEMUA, ANAK-ANAK IBLIS!" aum Prabu Jungsoo.

"Gue ngga terima!" tiba-tiba Min-wook loncat. "Yang iblis itu Kyuhyun! Bukan kita!" tuding Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Udah! Sekarang kita berpencar aja!" kata Siwon.

"Oke. Gue yang bagi-bagi kelompoknya. Donghae ma Siwon, ikut gue ke toko nyokapnya hangeng!" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Donghae dan Siwon. "Sungmin, Kyuhyun, sama Ryeowook ke selatan!" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Teuk! Kok gue dipisahin dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun ma Sungmin?" protes Yesung. _Padahal kan gue lead vocal, mereka cuma main vocal,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Soalnya Leeteuk masih pake mahkota Prabu Jungsoo, jadi Yesung ngga berani.

"Udah, ngga usah protes! Yesung, Eunhyuk sama Henry ke barat!" Leteuk menunjuk Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Henry. Tapi kalo ke Yesung lebih mirip menuding.

"Shindong sama Zhoumi nungguin Kangin di timur! Ayo, semua bergerak!" perintah Prabu Jungsoo mutlak dan segera mengetik pesan ke Kangin supaya nyariin Shindong ato Zhoumi.

"Pastiin hape kalian semua aktif!"

-TO BE CONTINUE—

Kenapa Heechul menculik Hangeng? Gimana keadaan Hangeng ditangan ratu kejam Kim Heechul? Apakah tim-tim Super Junior itu akan menemukan Hangeng? Sebenernya apa sih yang dipikirkan om Sooman, sampe-sampe nyuruh anak-anak Suju buat nyariin Hangeng?

A/N: hohoho, ini ff kilat yang baru aja tadi pagi kita omongin pas aq lagi nungguin sertifikat ngaji n fotokopi rapot q di legalisir. Akhirnya kita 'comeback' lagi setelah sekian lamanya ngga ada inspirasi ff. Eh, ada sih, lagi ngerjain ff Eunhae nih, kekeke. Yang masuk please review ya, hargai dong, author yang udah susah-susah bikin ff (gw dilempar baskom). Kritik boleh asal jangan flame. Asal tau aja, sekali aku pernah dapat flame, rasanya imajinasiku langsung mampet saking sakit hatinya. Harap maklum yaaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Penculikan Hangeng**

Chapter 2

-tim Kyu-Min-Wook—

"Lalala… yeeeiii…! Uooooo!" Kyuhyun sibuk bersenandung gaje sepanjang penelusuran mereka. Kepalanya langsung digeplak Sungmin.

"Heh, anak autis! Bersisik (berisik o`on) banget sih lo! Jadi kita nyari-nya gimana nih? Kita perlu strategi," kata Sungmin.

"Aha! Urusan strategi serahkan aja sama Kyuhyun, the master of starcraft!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dada bangga.

"Hyung! Minimal kita musti punya ketua, sekretaris sama bendahara…" usul Ryeowook.

"Hyung kira pengurus kelas?" kata Kyuhyun bingung. Ryeowook nyengir. "Bercanda, Kyu…" katanya.

"Kalian kok ngga beres gitu sih? Udahlah, karena gue yang paling tua, gue yang jadi ketua!" putus Sungmin seenaknya. Kyuhyun melotot.

"NGGA TERIMA! Disini cuma Kyu yang seme! Jadi gue yang jadi ketua!" Kyuhyun teriak gaje.

"Heh! Apaan tuh?" Ryeowook sewot. Seingatnya dia pernah dikasih tau sama Heechul tentang apaan itu seme-uke. _Cuiiihhh, kagak level banget kalo musti jadi uke-nya Kyuhyun_, pikir Ryeowook.

"Hah? Apa lo bilang? Udah deh, anak kecil diem aja! Disini gue ketua dan gue yang berhak memutuskan sebuah keputusan!" Sungmin pidato.

"Ngga! Ngga! Disini cuma gue yang jago strategi! Gue aja yang atur strategi!" Kyuhyun masih merajuk.

"HEEEEEHHHHH! Diem napa sih? Kalo kalian bertengkar mulu, kapan kita nyari Heechul hyung sama Hangeng hyung?" aum Ryeowook sambil menggetok kepala Kyuhyun sama Sungmin. Kedua orang itu langsung mengkeret takut.

-tim Ye-Hyuk+Mochi—

"Sampah banget gue dimasukin di tim ini," gerutu Henry. Yesung dan Eunhyuk jalan didepannya sambil sibuk gandengan tangan.

"Hiiiyyy, Nyuk, kok kita bisa nyasar ke hutan gini sih? Serem banget!" Yesung merinding sambil mengangin tangan Eunhyuk kuat-kuat.

"Iya, gue tau disini emang serem. TAPI HYUNG JANGAN NGANCURIN TANGAN GUE DONG! NTAR GUE NGGA BISA MAKAN KALO NGGA PUNYA TANGAN!" teriak Eunhyuk kesel dan melepaskan tangannya yang nyaris remuk.

"Ehem!" dehem Henry. Dua kutu itu menengok.

"Napa, Chi (singkatan Mochi)? Lo sakit tenggorokan?" tanya Yesung.

"Iya. Lagian gue perhatiin, lo kok jalan dibelakang kita sih? Ngga usah malu lah Chi," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Kagak usah manggil gue 'Chi, Chi'! emang gue 'Chi'cak apa? Bukannya kalian yang ngacangin gue? Uuggghhhh," Henry merajuk.

"Hah? Siapa yang ngacangin elo Chi (penyakitnya belum sembuh)?" tanya Yesung. Kepala Yesung langsung digeplak Unyuk.

"Ooohhh, lo merasa kita kacangin yak? Ya udah, sini lo jalan ditengah," kata Eunhyuk. Henry langsung nubruk keduanya dan jalan diantara dua kutu itu.

"Awas kalo kalian macam-macam. Gue kasih tau Donghai-ge sama Lixu-ge kalo kalian 'ada apa-apa'," ancam Henry.

"Siapa itu 'Donghai'? Siapa itu 'Lixu'?" tanya Yesung.

-tim Shindong+Zhoumi yg tengah menunggu Kangin—

"Mi! lo kok sibuk aja baca buku?" tegur Shindong sambil menarik buku yang dibaca Zhoumi. "Astaghfirullah, lo baca majalah fashion? Disaat nyawa hyung kita lagi dipertaruhkan?" Shindong sweatdrop mendapati kenyataan bahwa dari tadi dongsaeng China-nya itu asyik baca majalah fashion.

"Yaaahhh, Shendong-ge. Kan gue mo nerbitkan buku fashion, ya mesti nyari inspirasi dong, gimana sih?" kata Zhoumi nyante. "Eh, Shendong bunyinya juga mirip sendok ya?" lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Lo ngga usah bikin darah gue naik deh…" kata Shindong sambil natap author tajam. Hiii…!

-DOR! DOR! DOR!—

Tiba-tiba Shindong dan Zhoumi dilempari peluru entah dari mana. Sontak mereka berdua (bola baseball dan tongkat pemukulnya) kocar-kacir mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Siapa seeehhh?" gerutu Zhoumi.

"Sebutkan kode kalian!" Terlihat Kangin dengan gagahnya berpakaian tentara dan memegang senapan. Ngga lupa peluru-peluru yang menyilang dibadannya yang… gendut.

"Kode? Kode apaan hyung?" tanya Shindong. _Fiuuuhhh, untung Kangin hyung, gue kira diserang teroris…_ pikir Shindong. Kangin menarik laras senapannya.

"Kode! Nomor Super Junior`s secret code kalian! Gue 005!" kata Kangin sambil noleh-noleh kesana kemari.

"He? Kayak 006 gitu?" tanya Shindong.

"Betul! Lo?" Kangin mengarahkan senapannya pada Zhoumi yang malang.

"He? Gue… 014!" kata Zhoumi cepat. _Gue lebih tua dari pada Henry, jadi gue 14 dia 15!_ Pikirnya.

"Oke, kita udah berkumpul. Nih, pake senjata kalian!" kata Kangin sambil ngelempar senapan dan persediaan peluru pada Shindong dan Zhoumi.

"Eh, gege dapat dari mana nih?" tanya Zhoumi heran.

"Mulai sekarang, dalam misi ini, kalian panggil gue Kaichou! Arasseo?" kata Kangin.

"Pertanyaan gue kagak dijawab…" pikir Zhoumi.

"Sekarang… AYO BERGERAK! BERGERAK!" suruh Kangin.

"Siap, Kaichou!"

-tim Teuki-Fishy-Siwonnie—

"Wooiii, kalian berdua sibuk aja makan. Misi kita, woooiiii!" koar Siwon melihat dua anak manusia yang lebih sibuk makan mi pangsit. Sedangkan dia beberapa menit yang lalu malah disuruh jadi front office.

"Makanan di toko bibi Hangeng emang the best deh. Lama banget gue ngga kesini!" kata Donghae yang sedang menikmati nirwana dunia.

"Makan yang banyak Hae, gue yang traktir!" sambung Leeteuk. Siwon geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan dua orang itu.

"Makan yang banyak ya. Hangengnya lagi ngga ada, padahal teman-temannya datang kesini," kata ibu Hangeng. "Bibi jadi ingat temannya yang cantik itu… siapa namanya ya? Oh ya, Xiche…" lanjutnya.

"Xiche itu nama China-nya si Heechul kan? Huahahaha, jangan-jangan nyokapnya Hangeng kira dia cewek lagi," Leeteuk ketawa nista. Demi mendengar nama Heechul, tiba-tiba otak Donghae connect (tumben… biasanya lemot).

"Hyung! Kok kita asyik makan aja sih? Kita musti nyari Heechul hyung yang nyulik Hangeng hyung nih!" teriak Donghae sambil narik-narik Leeteuk.

"Wiiihhhh, tumben connect lo Hae! Gue kasih hadiah permen deh!" kata Siwon dalam rangka ngolokin Donghae. Leeteuk juga akhirnya connect.

"Betul juga! Ayo, ntar Hangeng diapa-apain lagi!" kata Leeteuk.

"Hangeng kenapa?" tanya nyokap Hangeng yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah mereka.

"Itu, Hangeng hyung—" Donghae langsung dibekep Leeteuk.

"Ah, kita lagi main petak umpet! Iya, kita harus nyariin dimana Hangeng sembunyi, gitu, Bi," kata Leeteuk nyengir ngga jelas.

"Petak umpet? Kalian kayak anak kecil aja," kata nyokap Hangeng dan kembali melenggang ke dapur.

"Lo," Leeteuk menunjuk Donghae dan Siwon (Siwon duduk dimeja kasir, namanya juga front office). "Jangan kasih tau nyokapnya Hangeng kalo Hangeng diculik! Kalo nyokapnya kena serangan jantung kan kita juga yang repot!"

"Iya, hyung. Sekarang kita nyari kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kita keluar aja dulu. Won, lo jangan kemana-mana ya! Siapa tau hangeng berhasil kabur dan kembali kesini ato malah anak buah Heechul kesini minta tebusan!" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Leeteuk.

"Yes, captain," kata Siwon.

-kita ke tim Kyu-Min-Wook lagi—

"Hyung, hyung, kayaknya KRS lebih bagus ya? Kita buang aja Yesung hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil nyolek-nyolek Ryeowook.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apaan sih?" kata Ryeowook dengan wajah mengatakan 'do-i-know-you-sir-?' dan mempercepat langkahnya sejajar dengan Sungmin yang emang berjalan didepan mereka berdua.

"Iya hyung, KRS pasti lebih bagus deh daripada KRY. Yuk, kita petisi buat ngebuang Yesung hyung!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iiihhh, ngga! Ntar kalo KRS , aku dikacangin! Kalian pasti bakal fanservice terus!" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Memangnya hyung kira gue juga ngga merasa dikacangin? Tuh liat, pas kita nyanyi the night Chicago died di konser pertama kita di Jepang! Gue jadi kambing congek aja!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kalo jadi KRS, aku dong yang jadi kambing congek? Aku ngga mau! Nanti Yewook shippers pada sedih gara-gara kebanyakan Kyuwook!"

"Kalian pada ngeributin apa sih? Kita kayaknya nyasar neh!" kata Sungmin kesel sama kelakuan dua magnae itu.

"Ah, pokonya nanti Kyu mau petisi buat ngebuang Yesung hyung dan jadiin KRY jadi KRS!" kata Kyuhyun.

-BUGH! BUGH!—

"Kyu! Lo ngapain Kyuhyun sih, Wook?" tanya Sungmin melihat dua benjol cantik diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Habis dia bikin aku kesel! Ayo jalan lagi! Ngga usah peduliin Kyuhyun!"

-kembali ke Ye-Hyuk+Mochi—

"Hachiihhhh!" Yesung bersin.

"Yisheng-ge sakit ya?" tanya Henry.

"Siapa lagi itu 'Yisheng'?" tanya Yesung. Henry freeze.

"Kagak usah peduliin dia, Chi (masih belum sembuh juga). Orangnya emang lemot gitu, nama sendiri aja ngga ingat," kata Eunhyuk. "Ngomong-ngomong kok kayaknya kita makin masuk hutan gini yak?"

"Kembali aja yuk, gege. I`m scared here," Henry bergidik.

"Lo ngomong bahasa alien planet mana, Hen?" tanya Yesung.

-kembali ke tim Shindong+Zhoumi yang sudah kedatangan Kangin—

Kagak tau lah kejadian aneh apa yang terjadi di tim ini. Yang jelas, Shindong dan Zhoumi mendapat les jadi tentara gratis dari Kangin.

"Mi, lo enak, lincah merayap-rayap gitu," kata Shindong yang udah ngos-ngosan gara-gara Kangin nyuruh mereka merayap ala buaya style.

"Ngga juga kali, ge." Gara-gara badan Zhoumi panjang, dia harus merayap pendek-pendek supaya ngga nubruk Kangin. Jadinya lebih capek gitu.

"Ayo buruan! Jangan malas!" perintah Kangin.

"Iya, Kaichou…" sahut keduanya malas.

-kembali ke Teuki-Fishy—

Mereka malah bakar ikan dipantai.

"Jadi gimana nih hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil ngebersihin tulang ikan yang udah bersih banget.

"Kalo gini, kita terpaksa mundur dulu. Jam 12 malam nanti kumpul di toko nyokapnya Hangeng!" kata Leeteuk sambil mengacungkan hape.

"Telpon Kibum sekalian! Ntar Kibum keburu dipengaruhi Heechul hyung!" kata Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengetik kilat.

_Kumpul di toko nyokapnya Hangeng jam 12 malam teng!_

-tim Kyu-Min-Wook—

"_Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo… Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo…"_

"Hape gue," kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu kan bagian nyanyi-nya Yesung hyung di Let's Not…" Ryeowook memicingkan matanya sinis. Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Hyung, jam dua belas malam kumpul di toko Hangeng hyung!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita cepat kesana!" komandi Sungmin.

-tim Ye-Hyuk+Mochi—

"_Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde…"_

"Hape gue bunyi nih!" kata Yesung dan mengeluarkan hapenya.

"Lagunya Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yesung balik. "Eh, ada pesan dari Teuki. Jam dua belas malam ngumpul di toko nyokapnya Hangeng! Ayo kesana deh. Ini udah jam 10 malam, ntar kita telat!" komando Yesung.

-tim Shindong+Zhoumi dan Kaichou Kangin—

"Pesan dari ketua 001!" kata Kangin. "Ngumpul di toko Hangeng jam dua belas malam! Oke, di spot 004! Ayo bergerak!" perintah Kangin.

"Kagak nyante amat ni orang…" bisik Shindong.

-Donghae—

"Mbum, lo buruan kesini ya! Ke tokonya Hangeng hyung! Ada masalah urgent banget menyangkut kelangsungan Super Junior!" kata Donghae yang sedang nelpon Kibum. Bahasanya memang sengaja dibikin hiper supaya Kibum buru-buru ke China. Dan benar, Kibum langsung buru-buru ke China.

-kita intip Hangeng dan Heechul yookkk…-

"Chul, orang kalo udah lama ngga ketemu ngobrol-ngobrol dulu kek, ngopi dulu kek. Lo kok malah ngikat gue kayak gue nih buronan sih?" protes Hangeng. Di depannya Heechul sibuk mondar-mandir sampe bikin Han pusing.

-TO BE CONTINUE—

Nah, gimanakah strategi suju berikutnya? Sebenarnya apa sih yang direncanakan Heechul? Kenapa Kangin sampe bawa senjata segala? Kenapa nyokapnya Hangeng ngga heran tokonya dijadiin basecamp anak-anak autis? (kebanyakan nanya)

Gimana fict ini? Gaje? Ngga lucu? Aneh? Mohon masukan ya!


End file.
